


the babysitters club

by theformerone



Series: Naruto Couples Week 2018 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Naruto Couples Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: They haven't been on a date since the baby was born. Kushina doesn't actually think they need four babysitters.Day 3: A pairing that deserved better





	the babysitters club

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Konan is bouncing a year old Naruto on her hip. He's giggling madly, his little fists bunched in her blue shirt. She looks as impassive as ever, but Kushina can physically feel the way Yahiko's heart is thumping at seeing his beloved with a baby on her hip. 

"Uncle, we'll be fine," she replies. "If anything goes wrong, but nothing will, I'll send you a note."

Minato looks like he's in physical pain at having to leave the baby. But it's been such a long time since the two of them have gone out together, have done anything together by themselves that Kushina herself has somehow managed to strip herself of her son's iron baby grip. 

She loves Naruto, how could she not? He's her entire world. But she's not crazy for wanting to spend an evening with her husband and without spit up. It's been a year since they've had time to breathe around Minato's work as the Hokage; being a stay at home mom was fun at first, but Kushina has always been a kunoichi through and through. She's itching to get back on the active duty roster. It's not like she wants to leave her son, and it's not like she doesn't love parenting, but she misses leaving the village and having the world beneath her feet. 

Kushina is dressed to the nines and she knows it. The dress she's wearing is a deep teal with a square neckline. It ends at her calves with a nice slit up the side to allow her kunai holster. She's wearing low black heels, and her hair is pulled up in a bun that required more hairspray than she's willing to admit. 

She'll be damned if she doesn't get any tonight. She's even wearing earrings for fuck's sake. 

"His favorite foods are in a list on the fridge," Minato says, "and his favorite books are in order on the bookshelf in his room. He likes the frog plush best, and he loves baths, but he'll fight you if you try to change his diaper." 

"Uncle," Nagato says. "We'll be fine."

Konan tickles Naruto's foot. He lets out a peal of laughter and kicks at her hand. 

Not for the first time, Kushina thinks Minato would have made the better housewife and she would've made the better Hokage. She shrugs off the thought and takes her husband's arm. 

Yahiko was the active head of Amegakure, and it was rare for village leaders to just - leave their villages for reasons other than a Kage Summit. But Ame was still young and in need of allies. It was difficult for them at first, to reconcile the atrocities that Konoha had done to them with the sensei that they loved. But Minato was Jiraiya's sensei the same way he was theirs, so they trusted Minato with their village's diplomatic efforts. 

It was probably a first, though, to have the Shodaime Kōukage and his personal guards babysitting the Yondaime Hokage's firstborn son. It definitely said something for international relations, Kushina would give them that. 

"Our reservation is for eight, Minato," Kushina says, trying not to needle him. "We need to get going."

Minato pouts a bit and reaches out for Naruto. The baby turns his little head to look at his father and he gives a happy noise, reaching out to him. Kushina groans internally; he absolutely did that on purpose. 

"But what if he misses us?"

"It's a couple of hours, Minato," Kushina says. "You miss that much when you're at work every day."

It's the wrong thing to say. Minato immediately looks guilty, and Kushina wants to kick herself for saying it. Minato would  _love_ to be home more, of course he would. He loved his family with everything that he had. But there was a war coming, and he was needed elsewhere. Kushina was born of parents who survived a genocide; she understood. But Naruto was a baby, and he didn't. Which made it easier, and also a little worse. 

She opens her mouth to say something else, but she's saved from shoving her foot in by a knock at the door. She turns around, confused about who in the world would be calling on them at this time. Minato's ANBU guard usually popped in when he was urgently needed, and Jiraiya often used the window. 

Minato's face seems to brighten, and he bounds over to open the door. 

"Yo," says Kakashi. 

Kushina slaps her forehead. 

"Please don't tell me he's also here to watch Naruto," she says. 

Minato gives her a sheepish grin. 

"He's not also here to watch Naruto?" he says. 

Kushina looks back at Konan, whom Naruto is trying valiantly to climb. The woman is impassive as ever, but there's a quirk to her lips that tells Kushina she likes her little boy. Yahiko is positively  _swooning._

"It's not that I don't trust you," Minato says, suddenly aware of the fact that he's just asked a Konoha jounin to watch a bunch of foreign shinobi watch his son. "I just -,"

"You're a first time parent, and you're nervous," Nagato says, cutting in cleanly.

Kushina's Uzumaki cousin gives her husband a reassuring smile, and she's immeasurably grateful to have Nagato around. They were the last handful of Uzumaki in the world, but their parents had inundated them in their home culture as children. It was nice being able to talk about Uzushio holidays celebrated in cramped apartments, away from the sea where they should have been. She was going to take him one day, to watch the whales on a full moon like their ancestors had. 

"You want as many people as possible protecting the person you care for most," Nagato says warmly. "There's no shame in wanting to keep your precious people safe."

The rousing speech brings Minato to stillness, and finally,  _finally_ , her husband relaxes. Kushina sees her chance, and she takes it. 

"Great, thanks, bye!" she says, grabbing her husband's arm and hustling him past Kakashi out of their home and into the street. 

The night is warm and after a few moments walking, Minato shrugs off her grasp to wind their fingers together. He's just a step or two behind her, letting her lead because he knows she's got something to say, and that she's a little embarrassed to say it. Kushina is grateful that he knows her so well. 

"I missed you," she says, not looking back at him.

Minato stops, and Kushina stops just in front of him. She turns her head over her shoulder to look at her husband, but he's watching her with a soft expression. 

"I missed you, too," he says, stepping closer into her space. 

He presses his hand to her cheek, and Kushina doesn't need another second before she's pressing her mouth to his. There have been kisses since Naruto was born. Chaste, quick, we-don't-have-time-for-this, good night and good morning and goodbye kisses. But this is the first time they've had a moment. 

They neck in the street like teenagers for a full minute. Kushina bites her husband's lip, and his tongue slides against hers. It's ridiculous. They're ridiculous. She loves it, and she wouldn't have it any other way. 

* * *

 

She gets pounded that night, by the way. In Minato's office, on his desk, because the idea of stumbling home a little wine drunk in front of  _Kakashi_ of all people is mortifying enough. 

Minato hikes up her skirt around her thighs and bites her neck so hard she whines. They activate the silencing seals on the office, the heavy duty ones, so no ANBU come in and bother them because the Yondaime's wife sounds like she's getting mauled. 

She is getting mauled. And it's  _perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> kōukage is 'rainfall shadow'!


End file.
